Summer Surprises
by Stacey89
Summary: Summer vacation begins, but for the East High gand surprises are in store, some good some not... but how will it all work out for our favourite group of friends? Pairings not yet decided :O


Summer Surprises.

Chapter one.

Summer vacation had finally arrived for the East High students, but what they didn't know was that this summer had huge surprises in for every last one of them.

Sharpay and Ryan headed towards Ryan's car after the final bell of the year had rang talking about how great this summer was going to be and all the things they would do at the country club this summer, but their plans were blown apart as soon as the reached home.

"Oh, Ryan, Sharpay we're glad you home. You better have a seat me and your father have something serious to tell you." Their mother said before they had even opened the front door of their home fully.

They quickly closed the door behind them and then took a seat in their family room.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm going to just tell you outright... we are bankrupt. My company suffered a major client loss and we no longer have the funding to stay open. I'm afraid that you two will have to get summer jobs if you wish to have any form of a life until I can get my business up and running again."

Both twins just sat where there were and couldn't say a word. After a second or two what her father had just told her began to sink in and Sharpay let out the biggest, most loud and high pitched scream you could possibly imagine.

Once her scream had subsided she forced herself into a standing position and started shouting at her father. "HOW COULD YOU LET YOU COMPANY GO BANKRUPT? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH ALL THE MONEY YOU HAVE MADE OVER THE PAST SIXTEEN YEARS? AND WHY DO RYAN AND I HAVE TO PAY FOR YOUR MISTAKES BY WASTING OUR SUMMER SLAVING OUT GUTS OUT ON OTHER PEOPLE WHICH WOULD LEAVE US NO TIME FOR HAVING A LIFE ANYWAY?" She then stormed from her house and got in her car.

When she stopped driving she found herself in a place she hadn't visited in years. She got out of her car and sat on the edge of the river dock. The last time she had been here she was with her best friend and they had promised that when high school began, no matter how much they changed as people they would remain friends. This however had not happened and now the only person in school that Sharpay felt she could trust was her own brother. This time Sharpay knew that talking to her brother wouldn't help her problem as it was also his problem, so she figured she would deal with it on her own. She stood up, got back in her car and then drove around place to place in search of a job.

After two hours of searching Sharpay had found herself several places that were hiring , filled in their application forms and even been asked for an interview in a cosmetics factory. Her interview was at midday the following day so she went home and got showered then went to bed. She needed her rest and the shock of what her dad had told her had really taken a lot of energy from her, she was just so drained that she fell asleep almost instantly.

Sharpay awoke early the next morning and made herself look presentable before her interview. She knew she needed to get a job as soon as possible so she even attempted to mentally prepare herself for what she thought would be instore for her at her interview. However this effort failed miserably as she realised she had no idea what the real world was actually like, when your family is filthy rich it is almost like having a bubble wrapped around you protecting you from the true horrors life has to offer you.

Suddenly her sidekick began to beep. This dazzled Sharpay for a moment as she had no idea who would want to text her during the summer vacation, afterall her only friend lived in the bedroom next door to her own.

She was pleasantly surprised to see her previously mentioned (ex) best friend's name flash across her screen.

Curiosity quickly got the better of her and she opened the message and read it without much hesitation. It read:

**Hey, I know we haven't really**

**stuck to our pact from last**

**summer but I miss you.**

**Do you think we could get**

**together later today?**

**I really wanna talk to you.**

**Text back or ring please.**

**Love Gabs.**

**Xxxxx**

Sharpay quickly wrote back:

**Hey, I was thinking about our**

**pact yesterday. I thought the**

**same as you.**

**I have an appointment at 12**

**so we could meet up about**

**one if you like?**

**At the river?**

**I have something I really**

**need to talk to you about,**

**you won't believe it.**

**Love Shar.**

**X-X-X**

Only seconds later she got her reply:

**Sure. I'll be at the river**

**at one. It sounds serious.**

**I hope everything is okay.**

**I'll let you go now, let me**

**know when you're on your **

**way and ill leave my house **

**see you soon.**

**Xxxxx**

Sharpay then stuffed her sidekick in her Luis Vuitton (SP?) handbag and left for her interview.


End file.
